Lovelorn
by TopazSunshine
Summary: Fear not, for you shall always remain in my heart. –BlackWhite


**AN: **

Normal words are events happening in the present.

_Italic words are events happening in the past._

* * *

><p><em>Lovelorn<em>

_(Fear not, for you shall always remain in my heart)_

* * *

><p><em>I still remember how we first met.<em>

* * *

><p>Two women sat side by side on a bench under a tree. One was blonde, the other, a brunette.<p>

The blonde talks about her weekend, her hands gesticulating fervently as she speaks, and her ice-cream nearly flies into the face of her companion in her excitement.

In contrast to the excited blonde, the brunette sits quietly, barely listening to her friend as she watches her own ice cream met into a small, sticky vanilla pool at her feet.

"White? Are you feeling alright?"

Belle's words are distant in White's mind. The brunette drops her ice-cream onto the floor, and tilts her head forward, her mocha locks of hair hiding her azure eyes from her companion's emerald ones.

Belle carries on talking, and her voice gets higher and higher as she pretends not to notice the drops of tears sliding down her best friend's face.

* * *

><p><em>He was four and she was three.<em>

_"Excuse me. Why are you crying?"_

_The little girl with brown curls looked up anxiously, her small fists rubbing at her eyes as she tried to wipe her tears away. A small boy stood before her, and he stretched his hand out towards her._

_"Don't cry."_

_His words silenced her quietly, and she reached out to take his hand. He helped her up to her feet and led her to a park bench nearby. It took a while, but he finally managed to pull her up so that they could both sit on the park bench together. They sat side-by-side and watched a couple of baby Ducklett play together in the pond._

_The girl sniffed softly as she stared at the boy next her. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he leapt off the bench and hurried around a corner. Shocked, the girl stifled a scream as she craned her neck to see where he had hurried off to. She was too small to climb off the bench, and her face grew hot as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes again._

_"Hey, don't cry!"_

_The same boy stood before her, but this time he held two ice-cream cones in his hands. He handed both of them to her, and proceeded to climb the bench with great difficulty. When he had finally managed to climb the bench, he took one cone gently from her, and gestured to the other with his free hand._

_"Here! I thought it would cheer you up!"_

_The boy began to eat his ice-cream fervently, while the girl stared at her own cone dubiously._

_Hesitating slightly, she took a small lick from her own ice-cream cone. A burst of vanilla exploded in her mouth and she smiled. She began to laugh, and the boy laughed with her._

_She turned to the boy and smiled._

_"Thank you."_

_He brushed back a stray curl from her face and grinned._

_"You're welcome."_

* * *

><p><em>I still remember our first date.<em>

* * *

><p>White stood before the fading sign, her fingers tracing at the faint words.<p>

'Nimbasa Ferris Wheel.'

A small smile appeared on her face as a happy memory flitted across her mind. She pressed her hand against the word-filled script and clung to the memory fondly.

"Hello, White."

A voice interrupted her thoughts and her eyes flew open.

A man stood before her. His hands were clasped behind his back, and his green hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. His gray eyes flickered towards her azure irises, and she looked away.

"I see you here nearly every day."

White frowned, and tried to avoid his piercing gaze. However, she could still feel his burning gaze on her, and she attempted to demolish the fluttering feeling in her heart. N took a few cautious steps towards her, and she felt herself being trapped in his presence.

"Would you like to go on the ferris wheel with me?"

White paused, and she looked up at him. Earnest gray orbs stared back at her.

"I refuse."

White watched the smile on N's face crack slightly, and she felt a pang of regret. Her heart was struggling with two emotions — one brimming with affection for the green-haired man, the other feeling hatred towards aforesaid man.

Without warning, N reached out and clasped her hand with his. His calloused fingers grasped her wrist, and White was unable to move away from his grip.

"Just this once?"

White gulped at the close contact and looked away once more. N's voice was more gentle now, and their eyes locked.

"Please?"

And of course White had to agree to his pleading gray orbs.

"Just this once, N."

* * *

><p><em>"Just this once, White!"<em>

_"No Black! I'm scared!"_

_"Don't be a baby. Here look, it's nearly our turn!"_

_"No!"_

_White pressed the heels of her palm against her eyes, hoping to shield herself from the sight of the approaching glass pod. She was terrified of heights, and regretted agreeing to Black crazy antics._

_Reluctantly, she allowed Black to drag her into the glass pod, and White screamed when the glass doors clamped shut._

_Black laughed and reached out to take her hand. He pulled her gently towards him, and hugged her tightly._

_They were still the same height, and he could see the evident fear in her azure eyes as their glass cabin clanked upwards._

_White squirmed in Black's embrace and the boy pulled her closer towards him until her chin rested on his shoulder._

_"Don't worry White. I'll protect you."_

_Despite her initial fear of heights, White let go of her worries and snuggled into her knight as the world disappeared beneath their tiny feet._

_She was eight when she fell in love with her hero; he was nine when he learnt to protect his princess._

* * *

><p><em>I still remember when we were first separated.<em>

* * *

><p>White crouched onto the damp floor of Chargestone Cave, her palms caked with dirt as she sprawled to a heap.<p>

"Thanks for keeping me company, Cheren."

The bespectacled man sighed and pushed his frameless glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. Cheren was leaning against a cave wall, and his trainers kicked up dirt as he shifted his weight from one leg to another.

"Remember the times when we were teenagers? We went on our separate journeys, and we used to have all those crazy competitions..."

Cheren nodded, and a small smile lighted up on his face as he recalled happy memories.

"You were always the serious one, Cheren. You were always yelling and scolding us when we were reckless. Belle was pretty ditzy back then, always landing herself in trouble..."

Cheren chuckled softly at White's words. It was true. He was always the serious member of their group. In fact, he was such a striking contrast to _him_, that Cheren always wondered how _he_ was his best friend.

"We were a pretty good team back then. Belle, you, me and..."

The name of the last member of their group falls short on White's lips. As much as she tries, she can't get his name out.

"Cheren..."

The man looks up half-heartedly at the broken damsel before him.

"I still can't believe that he left," White whispers softly.

But of course she believes it. He can see it in her eyes, dark blue and shining with unshed tears. He can see it in her pale face, the way she sits on damp floor, edgy, brittle, anxious.

White's porcelain smile cracks, and for once, Cheren can't find the right words to comfort her.

* * *

><p><em>She was thirteen when she tasted freedom. He was fourteen when he let go of her.<em>

_As they slowly walked down the path of maturity, the days that passed them were simple and sweet._

_Those were days when White could throw her worries to the winds and spend her carefree days laughing and smiling._

_It was and endless line of joy for the four children. Their personalities were so different, but gelled together extremely well._

_They played together nearly every day when they were younger, from simple games of hide-and-seek, to breathless games of chase. (They didn't play outdoor games much. Poor Cheren had to take a breather every five minutes, and Belle hated mud. She would throw a fit at anyone who kicked the slightest amount of dirt onto her white ballet pumps.)_

_As they grew older, childish games became distant memories, and the young teenagers preferred simple outings — sharing mint ice-cream at the nearby ice-cream parlour, picnics at the beach, or even just crashing at each other's houses._

_The only time they were seen apart was when they went on their own separate journeys. They had talked about it all their life, and they had agreed that experience would be best alone._

_Their goodbyes were bittersweet. There were tears, hugs, and punches. (The boys spent nearly an hour fighting over who would get to receive a Snivy from the Professor.) Phone numbers were exchanged, and they had all promised to write and call._

_White had been ecstatic to leave home and set off on a journey, but when she left Black behind to conquer Unova, her heart shattered when she saw the pain in his hot chocolate eyes._

_"I'll miss you," she recalled him saying before she left._

_She had practically suffocated him as she hugged him, softly mumbling her goodbyes into his neck. With a gentle push, Black nodded towards the path that led to Route 1._

_White adjusted her new cap (a gift from Black), and gave Black one last, final smile, before sprinting off in the distance, the cold September wind whipping her mocha curls back as she ran._

_As the blue-jacketed figure faded to a blur, she could still hear his voice calling out to her._

_"I love you."_

* * *

><p><em>I dream of you sometimes. Do you dream of me?<em>

* * *

><p>"I think I'm falling in love with N."<p>

White's voice echoed around the sitting room, and Belle and Cheren stared at each other in alarm.

"Are you sure, White?"

The brunette stared at the teacup in her hands, refusing to look up at her best friend.

"I don't know."

Dropping the teacup, White buried her face in her hands as her sobs overtook the heavy silence.

Belle stepped over the shattered glass pieces carefully before sitting next to her traumatized friend.

Wrapping an arm around the shivering brunette, she exchanged glances with Cheren, who shrugged and stared pointedly at White.

* * *

><p><em>"Black?"<em>

_"Hmm...?"_

_"What happens if we don't end up together? Or if we are separated from each other one day?"_

_The seventeen year old paused at the sensitive question, clearly thinking through his question._

_"Even if we don't end up together, I'll still cherish you forever."_

_"Then what if we get separated?"_

_"I'll still love you. As long as I'm alive, my heart will never stop beating your name."_

_White snuggled into her boyfriend's chest as he kissed her cheek gently._

_"Don't worry so much about the future. All that matters, is now."_

_"I love you, Black."_

_"I love you too, White."_

_And the seventeen year old male gave his newly-appointed girlfriend her first kiss under the cherry blossoms that fine, spring afternoon, sealing his promise and his endless love for her forevermore._

* * *

><p><em>No matter what happens, I will always love you, because you're the only one for me.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hey White."

White recognized the familiar drawl on the other end of the line and scowled. She wasn't in the mood for socializing with him.

"What do you want, N?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to thank you for the ride on the ferris wheel the other day."

White cursed herself mentally. Even though he was probably miles away, she could imagine him playing with the telephone cord, adorning a smile on his lips as he chatted with her. Her heart ached, and she struggled not to cry.

"I'll get straight to the point. My main reason to call was because... There's a party here in Nimbasa, and I was wondering if you would like to come."

White slammed her head on the wall, and her tears came sliding down her flushed cheeks.

"White?"

More tears rolled down as his voice uttered her name. His voice was filled with concern, bursting with passion for her, so much like someone she used to know.

"You're just like him, you know."

"What are you talking abou-"

"The reason I can't relax around you is because you're just like him. The way you act, talk, they all mirror him."

"White-"

"It's just a pity that you're not him."

Not wanting to hear the green-haired man's reply, she threw her phone out of the window, and she watched the pink device disappear into the shadows.

Her legs felt numb, and she sprawled onto the floor, her eyes glassy with tears.

Sobs echoed around the room as the brunette's body rocked back and forth.

_"I'm sorry..."_

* * *

><p><em>I hope my words can you reach you someday.<em>

* * *

><p>White unrolled the crumpled parchment and read her words to him. Tears slid down her cheeks as she scanned through the letter. Silently, she rolled the letter up, before pushing it gently into the glass bottle in her hand.<p>

Will her words even reach him?

She waded further into the sea, the gentle cyan waves mirroring the colour of her azure eyes.

When her knees were submerged in the salty waves, she bent down, and released her message bottle.

The bottle bobbed into the distance, the shiny glass surface casting tiny rainbows on the ocean surface.

_"I miss you."_

* * *

><p><em>It was supposed to be picture-perfect.<em>

_One morning, White awoke to the Pidove chirping outside her window, and found a note tied to a white rose on her bed._

_"Meet me at the bench where we first met at noon."_

_White had touched the swooping lines across the crumpled paper, laughing and wiping away a single tear, wondering what her boyfriend of three years had dreamed up for her._

_She had arrived at the park at the designated time, and had sat waiting on their favourite bench. Fond memories ran through her mind as she recalled the time when she had met Black as a toddler and when they shared their first kiss as a couple. Her fingers found the small carving they had made when they were rebellious teenagers, and her face lighted up._

_Basking in the sunlight, the pretty brunette drowned herself in her memories while awaiting her beloved's arrival._

_One hour. Two hours. Three hours passed by._

_On and on she waited. Where was he?_

_Dusk neared, and it began to get chilly. A patrolling police officer noticed the beautiful stricken White sitting there, frozen in place, stiff as a stone. The lady herself, along with the rest of the bench, was buried beneath a snowy layer of cherry blossoms._

_The officer tapped the woman gently on the shoulder. "Madame, who are you waiting for?"_

_White's azure eyes moved up slowly, blinking as if awakening from a dream. The officer repeated his question, this time in a louder voice._

_"Madame, who are you waiting for?"_

_That was when the statue cracked and rivers of tears flowed._

* * *

><p><em>The thought of you has never left my mind once.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Belle and Cheren had arrived to console the distraught brunette at the hospital.<em>

_Belle had hugged her best friend tightly, murmuring words of comfort, while Cheren fought a losing battle with the doctors inside Black's room._

_After what seemed like hours, a doctor exited Black's room, and gestured for White and Belle to follow him. It took nearly all of Belle's strength to support the crying brunette and heave her towards her dying boyfriend._

_Black's heartbeats were gradually slowing down, and White's tears spilled down as her azure eyes took in the broken body of the love of her life. Silently, she took his bruised hand in hers and stroked the back of it gently._

_"Black... I love you..."_

_The ghost of a smile had flickered across his pale countenance before his hand went limp._

* * *

><p><em>As the faint beeps faded, the doctors and nurses ushered White, Belle, and Cheren out of the room.<em>

_By now, even Belle was in a state of hysteria. White sank into a chair next to her friend, and their sobs broke the silence in the hallway._

_"White."_

_White looked up from her hands, and stared at Cheren. The man's face was tear-streaked, and his coal-coloured eyes were sympathetic._

_"We found this in the Black's pocket. I think he wanted to give it to you."_

_White reached up to accept the item from Cheren. When she opened her palm to take a closer look, a fresh wave of pain swept over her and she felt faint. Belle gently squeezed her free hand, and Cheren patted her shoulder gently._

_"We're sorry, White."_

_White opened the velvet box gently, and her hands flew to her mouth as she tried to choke back a sob._

_A diamond ring rested between the white cotton folds._

* * *

><p><em>I love you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I know her name is Bianca, but I prefer the name Belle :D**

**Okay firstly, I know this piece was not as good as my previous ones. Much to my disappointment, this piece doesn't gel in as well as I had hoped. I have already scanned it three times, and I hope there aren't any more grammar mistakes. Secondly, I am so sorry for the delay D: I wasn't in the mood to write, but then BAM, inspiration kicked in and I wrote this. Once again, I apologize. This wasn't my best work, and I hope you guys won't pelt me with stuff or something **

**Note, the transitions in between are actually the words in White's letter to Black. I know, short letter for someone you love, but.. oh well.**

**And if Black, White, Cheren and Belle seem OOC, then I'm really sorry D: And I'm sorry White! I put you through so many crying scenes DD:**

**One last thing guys, I'm going to be away at Taiwan for more than a week, so hopefully when I return, I have more fanfics for you guys :D (well, hopefully not as terrible as this one)**

**I shall now leave you guys to stare at this fanfic while I go and hide under yet another rock.**


End file.
